The application relates to a safety nail driving device.
The operation of a current pneumatic nail driving device usually needs an air compressor to be connected to the device through a compressed air pipe. As a result, the pneumatic nail driving device is inconvenient and clumsy for nailing. Furthermore, the device is unsafe because of its nail shooting operation. In addition, it is expensive so that it is economically unsuitable for private use at home or for classroom use by students in a carpentry course. Finally, the presently used nail driving device can not be adjusted to drive a nail at a desired angle. Therefore, it is desirable to design a safety nail driving device for carpentry work performed at home and schools.
The invention is used when a nail is driven with a hammer and is designed to guide a nail so that the nail can be driven either vertically or at a desired inclination. The device according the invention is safe and convenient, even when the nail is rapidly hammered.
The invention provides a nail driving member which is mounted in a sleeve of a housing. Below the sleeve is a nail guiding body which has nail guiding plates for clamping one of a strip of nails which are advanced by a nailing transferring plate, thereby enabling the driving member to drive the nail into an object. This is a main object of the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable angle meter at one side of the housing of the nail driving device. The angle meter indicates the inclination of an object by using a vernier incorporating a mass and enables the device of the invention to guide the nail at a desired inclination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bubble level unit at the intermediate portion of the housing so that the angle measuring unit can be set at `zero` for levelling and measuring the inclination and the angle of an object.